


Фанаты (и их кумиры)

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Ау, в котором Юри и Виктор оба стали успешными фигуристами, но они едва виделись, никогда не разговаривали друг с другом и однажды оба впали в депрессию, утратив вдохновение. Но куча фанатов в интернете отчаянно шипперили их, и однажды под влиянием общественности они решили встретиться, а потом нечаянно влюбились. ©(https://pp.vk.me/c636523/v636523109/5aeb3/HbbB36JhzGw.jpg)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fans (and their idols)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168091) by [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile)



— И я просто бегу к нему навстречу в Питере? — недоверчиво спросил Юри.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Пхичит. Юри почесал нос.  
  
— Черт, мне нравилась эта история, — грустно сказал он и откинулся на кровати. Он вроде как был немного в отпуске, начало февраля, он мог себе это позволить – всего пару дней. Приехать к Пхичиту в Америку, поваляться вместе, подурачиться, может, выпить. Посмотреть что-нибудь милое и забавное. Но Пхичит решил все за него.  
  
Они с самого утра читали фанфик. О, Юри, конечно, знал про фанфики, про фанатов, про арты, про видео, про теории… Юри считал это полной катастрофой, с которой смирился еще во время обучения в Детройте. Эти… люди, посвящающие свое время ему, пишущие, рисующие, строящие теории и разбирающие каждое его выступление и нежно его обожающие, фанаты… Они все ужасно ошибались, выбрав его, Кацуки Юри, объектом своей привязанности. Он боялся их, безмерно уважал и постоянно страшился разочаровать. Впрочем, им, кажется, было не так уж и важно, может он прыгнуть этот проклятый четверной флип или нет. Они его любили и без этого.  
  
Юри долго разбирался с этим, пока не понял и не принял их любовь – со всем трепетом и благодарностью. Он зарегистрировался, где только мог, и если натыкался на  какое-нибудь невероятно прекрасное фанатское творение, оставлял сдержанный, но благодарный комментарий. Юри учился общаться с фанатами. Учился отдавать им себя, а не держаться испуганно на расстоянии. У него не всегда получалось. Но он старался.  
  
(Пхичит был в восторге)  
  
Впрочем, при всей своей неординарности, одаренности и прочих прекрасных качествах, которыми обладали его фанаты, они были странными. И Юри не мог этого отрицать. Они все были реально странными. Черти что у них творилось в головах, честное слово.  
  
Юри третий год подряд участвовал в Гран При и выходил в финал – третий раз. С большинством участвующих фигуристов он был знаком, причем лично, хотя не мог сказать, что они как-то особенно общались. Юри не был общительным, и никто не хотел выцарапывать его из скорлупы. Всех все устраивало. И, о! Разумеется, Юри знал неизменного победителя – Виктора Никифорова.  
  
Виктор был очень хорош. Буквально – сверхъестественно. Юри один раз занял третье место, а дважды серебро, потеснив Криса Джакометти. Крис на это, конечно, обиделся, но легко признал, что Юри – достойная своего места «задничка».  
  
Так вот, Виктор. Юри и Виктор никогда не говорили, не оставались наедине, не пропускали по чашечке кофе или чая и не сталкивались на банкетах. Их связывали только наградной подиум и общие пресс-конференции, на которых всегда сиял Виктор, а Юри скромно молчал.  
  
Но, видимо, фанатам хватило и этого.  
  
— Фанатам вообще мало надо, — сказал как-то Пхичит. — Вообще-то, много. Но мало.  
  
Что ж, Юри и не сомневался.  
  
Пхичит был большим любителем фанфиков, он даже, кажется, что-то писал, но Юри не показывал. Юри был ему даже благодарен, потому что он не был уверен, что готов видеть себя настолько со стороны и настолько глазами Пхичита. Он-то первым и заметил тенденцию к тому, чтобы «шипперить» Юри и Виктора.  
  
Сначала это был арт. Юри был в своем дурацком синем костюме с белыми манжетами, Виктор в чем-то черном и совершенно великолепном. И все бы ничего, если бы арт не изображал их парное катание.  
  
Потом это была видео-нарезка из их программ под какую-то трогательную песню. Обработка была так хороша, что Юри сохранил себе это видео и отписал автору одобрение. Наверное, не стоило этого делать, потому что интернет взорвался. Автор видео тут же спросил, как сам Юри относится к Виктору. А Юри возьми и ляпни, что Виктор потрясающий фигурист, которым можно любоваться бесконечно долго.  
  
Это решило все.  
  
Следующим же утром Пхичит прислал ему фанфик, где Юри, краснея и заикаясь (что было приближено к правде) признавался Виктору в любви. И делал это на русском. Потому что всю свою жизнь учил русский, так как влюбился в Виктора в глубоком детстве.  
  
Юри не был уверен по поводу своих чувств. Ему было стыдно, смешно и немного любопытно, откуда автор все это взял. А потом понял. Ниоткуда. Из своей головы. Почему бы и нет, верно?  
  
Арты, видео, коллажи и, конечно, фанфики посыпались на его голову лавиной, и Юри, как отважный лыжник, безнадежно пытался от нее улизнуть. Но это было бесполезно. Потому что Пхичит самозабвенно ему в этом мешал, подсыпая материалов от фанатов, не говорящих на английском или японском. У их «пейринга» были и русские фанаты. И Юри просто…  
  
Он просто смирился. Он старался не читать истории с высоким рейтингом, потому что просто не мог. Господи, его воображение пасовало от одной мысли о нем и Викторе Никифорове в одной постели. Оно пасовало на мысли о нем под Виктором. Или наоборот. Пасовало. Ясно? Он не хотел даже думать о подобном.  
  
Но некоторые истории были замечательными. Как вот эта, которую они закончили читать с Пхичтом только что. Юри даже стало немного легче на душе, депрессивное настроение спряталось в глубине сознания и затаилось там на некоторое время.  
  
Фанфик был чудесным, хотя у Юри изначально была какая-то смущающая роль влюбленного с детства неудачника (после того первого фика этот… «фанон» сохранился, и им пользовались все, кому не лень), проигравшего на своем первом финале Гран При. Но потом Юри откатал программу Виктора, вдохновил его, и Виктор приехал в Японию, чтобы стать его тренером… Сама история была похожа на сказку, а уж то, как она была написана и вовсе повергало в экстатические судороги.  
  
Любимой главой Юри стала десятая под названием «Барселона», где он с Виктором обменялся кольцами, а позже выяснилось, что они познакомились на банкете, где Юри напился и танцевал стриптиз. К фанфику даже были арты, где изображались сцены с банкета.  
  
И, если честно, Юри так переживал за себя и Виктора со страниц этой истории, что даже был слегка разочарован, когда не было ни свадьбы, ни секса, ничего такого. Было парное катание. Но Юри видел столько клипов и артов, где они с Виктором катались вместе, что это его уже не так повергало в трепет.  
  
— Это хорошая идея для романтической комедии, — сказал Пхичит.  
  
— Ужасная, — не согласился с ним Юри и подошел к ноутбуку. — Хочу поблагодарить автора. Я хорошо провел время.  
  
— Я же сказал, что тебе понравится, — Пхичит победно вскинул кулак вверх. — Но ты их слишком поощряешь.  
  
Юри обернулся и серьезно посмотрел на него. Пару лет назад у Пхичита были хомячки Золото, Серебро и Бронза. Он обкладывался ими и выглядел как диснеевская принцесса. Сейчас он выглядел ничуть не менее милым, но казался слегка грустным.  
  
— Человек потратил столько времени и усилий, чтобы написать что-то столь потрясающее обо мне, и я должен промолчать? Конечно, — Юри выделил это слово голосом, а потом резко добавил, — нет.  
  
— Знали бы они, какой ты вредный…  
  
— Я настойчивый.  
  
— Упрямый как баран.  
  
Юри не стал с ним спорить.  
  
***  
  
— Автор на форуме бьется в истерике, — сообщил Пхичит, когда они вышли из небольшого рыбного ресторана, где ужинали. Он как всегда держал в руке телефон и был одновременно в двух местах: рядом с Юри и в необъяснимом пространстве интернета. — Слишком счастлив, что тебе понравилась его история. Не знает, что тебе ответить.  
  
— Ничего не надо мне отвечать, — смутился Юри и внезапно подумал, а не здорово ли было бы, если бы он и впрямь был знаком с Виктором. Какой он на самом деле? Похож ли на того прекрасного вредного принца из фанфика или нет? Юри легко узнавал себя в описаниях и очень хотел верить, что и Виктор такой же.  
  
— Я сказал, — Пхичит сунул ему телефон под нос. Вместо внятного ответа автор с неброским ником «Кубо» использовал кучу рыдающих смайликов и сердец. Что ж. Юри не знал, что с этим делать, а потому решил оставить все как есть.  
  
Они прошли мимо открытого городского катка в парке, и Юри замедлил шаг, косясь на праздничные фонари в форме сердечек. Точно. Скоро День Святого Валентина. День Всех Влюбленных. Юри считал его довольно глупым праздником, но это потому, что ему никогда не дарили шоколада в школе, он точно уверен, что именно поэтому.  
  
Пхичит тоже стал идти медленнее, и они в итоге совсем замерли неподалеку от катка.  
  
— Хочешь покататься? — спросил Пхичит осторожно.  
  
— Нет, — Юри мрачно покачал головой. Он не становился на коньки с декабря и не имел к этому ни малейшего желания. Радужное светлое настроение после чтения замечательной истории рассеялось, и Юри вновь остался один на один с подступающей депрессией и полным отсутствием вдохновения. Боже, как бы он хотел легко встать на коньки и воспарить надо льдом. Но он не мог.  
  
Надо было придумывать программы, подбирать музыку, решать что-то с костюмами, прекратить тормозить и вновь влиться в череду соревнований, перелетов, остановок в гостиницах… Но Юри просто не мог. Все, что он так хотел сказать, он рассказал, и теперь не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше.  
  
Конечно, он всегда мог бы свалить эту проблему на Челестино, но тот давно не занимался подобным. Он даже значился тренером Юри лишь номинально, тренируясь с Пхичитом. И было бы верхом подлости отбирать внимание его тренера для своих эгоистичных нужд, когда он мог справиться с этим сам.  
  
Наверное, мог.  
  
Вот бы приехал Виктор и стал его тренером, придумал ему две программы, а потом… Юри залился краской. Он совершенно не хотел ничего такого, но было бы чудесно, если бы к нему принеслась вот такая добрая фея, способная вытянуть тебя из любых проблем.  
  
— Я не могу простить автору смерть Вик-чана, — сказал Юри, чтобы перевести тему.  
  
— Но он же и правда умер, — заметил Пхичит. Юри грустно хмыкнул.  
  
— Что мешало сделать его бессмертным? Как Маккачина?  
  
— Маккачин не был бессмертным, — Пхичит скептически посмотрел на него. Юри вздохнул. Втянул морозный воздух и двинулся вперед.  
  
***  
  
«Ты прав, Юри, — писал V-nikiforov ему в комментариях к фику, — это и впрямь чудесная история. Я был рад увидеть, что и тебе она тоже понравилась. Было бы неловко думать о том, что я один влюбляюсь в истории про нас».  
  
Юри проверил аккаунт, убедился, что это реальный настоящий Виктор Никифоров, и приготовился хлопнуться в обморок. Как называется вид отношений, когда вы оба любите читать фанфики про ваши романтические отношения, но никогда не разговаривали друг с другом и не заинтересованы друг в друге?.. Юри не был уверен, что на каком-нибудь языке есть слово для обозначения таких отношений.  
  
Может быть, русский?  
  
Например, «пиздец»?..  
  
Надо было что-то ответить. А еще лучше откопать Пхичита из горы подушек и одеял, разбудить и заставить помочь с ответом. Но Юри тихонько сидел, постукивая босой ногой по ножке кровати, и думал о том, что Виктор тоже читает фанфики, смотрит арты и видео. И ему это нравится.  
  
Юри захотелось застрелиться, принять быстродействующий яд или просто и безыскусно вздернуться на своем дурацком галстуке на люстре. Виктор, наверное, не очень это любит. Комментарий светился на экране ноутбука и оповещал об обратном.  
  
«Могу представить, насколько неловко, — отозвался он и продолжил, — хотя конца я ждал немного другого»  
  
Наверное, автор обидится на него. Но он и впрямь хотел чего-то большего от этой истории. Окончательных признаний, дурацкой свадьбы, секса на горячих источниках, может быть? Юри не был уверен. Он хотел было удалить комментарий, но Виктор – проворный какой – уже ответил:  
  
«Я, если честно, тоже. Разве мы не должны были пожениться дважды? Сначала в Японии, потом в России? И как я должен справляться и с тренерством, и с карьерой спортсмена? Я бы хотел это узнать»  
  
Юри засмеялся. Зачем ему две свадьбы? В Японии и в России. Господи, автор там будет в порядке от таких заявлений? Надо было разбудить Пхичита.  
  
«Зачем две? Одной бы хватило, мне даже неважно, где. Я никогда не был толком в России, было бы мило пожениться по вашим традициям. Ты бы справился, ты очень талантливый человек, Виктор. И я, и автор в это верим».  
  
Юри перечитал свое сообщение и медленно сгорел от стыда. Он действительно обсуждает свадьбу с Виктором Никифоровым в комментариях к фанфику про них же самих? В какой момент мир сдвинулся с оси и покатился куда подальше? И он, что? Отвесил Виктору комплимент? Юри ощутил острую потребность удалиться изо всех социальных сетей. В последний раз, когда он позволил себе лестное высказывание о Викторе, интернет сошел с ума.  
  
И, как видно, свел с ума и его самого. Постепенно, но свел.  
  
Виктор не отвечал. Юри дважды покушался на ноготь, трижды на одеяла и подушки Пхичита и один раз — на свои аккаунты в различных социальных сетях и на форумах.  
  
А потом ответила сама автор, завалив их обоих восторженными смайликами и написав одну совершенно невероятную вещь:  
  
«Вам двоим действительно стоит встретиться и поболтать»  
  
И Виктор тогда написал:  
  
«Это хорошая идея, Юри»  
  
И Юри с этим согласился.  
  
***  
  
И вот, таким невероятным образом, они оба оказались в Барселоне четырнадцатого февраля и сидели в небольшой кафешке, глупо надеясь, что никто их не заметит. Это плохая идея, сказал сам себе Юри, пакуя вещи и сверяясь с тем, что написал ему Виктор в личном сообщении. Но это единственный способ успокоить перевозбудившихся от их скромного диалога в комментариях фанатов.  
  
Барселона была чудесна, погода тоже радовала.  
  
У Виктора оказался очень уставший взгляд, немного неровная улыбка и абсолютное незнание куда себя приткнуть. Юри тоже не знал, и их встреча не имела ни малейшего смысла, кроме того, что они оба любили фигурное катание и фанфик, написанный о них же.  
  
И Виктор без этих своих костюмов, делавших его похожим на неприступного принца, был, пожалуй, очень теплым и милым. Юри позволил себе нелепую мысль о его объятьях и мысленно вздохнул. Чем больше он думал о том, как здорово общаться с Виктором… встречаться с Виктором, тем сильнее он хотел этого.  
  
У него и так была депрессия. Ему не нужна еще и несчастная любовь. Многие умудряются черпать в ней вдохновение, но Юри, скорее всего, сбежал бы на край света и больше никогда бы не выходил на лед.  
  
— Я думаю, — сказал Виктор внезапно и резко встал, протягивая руку, — что мы никогда нормально друг в друга не влюбимся, если будем сидеть и молчать.  
  
Юри покраснел, преодолел внутренний вопль ужаса и все же встал, вцепившись в руку Виктора. Они были посреди сказочно красивого города в самый романтичный праздник из всех и, наверное, имели право держаться за руки.  
  
— Мы собираемся влюбиться друг в друга? — уточнил Юри.  
  
— О, — весело сказал ему Виктор, ведя за руку к торговым рядам, — меня настойчиво убеждали, что мы прекрасная пара. Тебя, разве нет?  
  
— Убеждали, — согласился Юри. И внезапно понял, что Виктор не кажется ему чужим. Словно он знает его уже очень-очень долго, и теперь они будто встретились после долгой разлуки.  
  
Виктор улыбался ему и сиял в свете фонарей, и это было странно и смешно, и Юри все не мог выбросить дурацкую мысль о кольцах и легкости ощущений. Наверное, он мог бы стоять так целую вечность. Стоять и бездумно пялиться на Виктора. Потому что он был преступно хорош собой, и его улыбка звала, обещая все блага этого мира.  
  
А потом позвонил Пхичит и разбил этот прекрасный момент.  
  
— Знаешь, она написала продолжение, — сходу начал Пхичит. — Как вы и хотели у нее в комментариях.  
  
Юри сбросил звонок и вновь посмотрел на Виктора, подошедшего к каменному краю набережной и любующегося видом. Продолжение… продолжение.  
  
Что ж, продолжение они и сами себе смогут организовать.


End file.
